El lado oscuro del amor
by Coookie Moster
Summary: Predestinados a encontrarse, condenados a perderse -¿Acaso es un pecado traicionar el cielo por amor?- Siempre se repetía la misma historia, siempre era lo mismo, el final siempre terminaba siendo doloroso para ambos. Pero, esta vez todo cambio...Esta vez cabe una pequeña esperanza de que sus destinos puedan cambiar y puedan volver a iniciar...¿O acaso solo seria su final decisivo?


**Advertencias:**

-Calificado T por lenguaje fuerte y futuras escenas fuertes.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

-Este fic se hace por razones de entretenimiento, no por molestar a nadie u ofender. Pero si llegan a ofenderse, perdón.

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hola a todos.- Dialogo

-_¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?- _Palabras o frases que al final del fic serán aclaradas, fechas cívicas, o simples recitaciones.

**N/A:**

Bien, antes de que saquen sus antorchas y me griten "¡Termina tus otros fics!" Les diré que; ¡No lo pude evitar! Les juro que si no escribía este fic me volvería loca. Esta historia estuvo rondando en mi mente por ya varias semanas y es un gran alivio que después de tantas revisiones pude traerlo aquí con ustedes~ Vale, vale este fic esta enfocado en la pareja BritaMex u UkMex...O como quieran llamarlo. Va especialmente dedicado a **Lady Raven Baskerville **que me inspiro y me mostró lo hermoso que puede ser esta pareja, ¡Muchas gracias! ...Hmm, Les diré que la trama de este fic es muy larga y demasiado emocionante~ ¡Aun hay espasmos en mi cuerpo por tanto drama que habrá! Si te gusto, te suplico que dejes un review...Me gustaría saber: ¿Que es lo que piensas? o ¿Tienes alguna idea? ¡Yo complazco a todos! (Eso sonó raro xD ) Sin mas, ¡Disfrutad de vuestra lectura!

* * *

><p><strong>No olvides dejar tu hermoso review~!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

_...Septiembre de 1854..._

Quien lo hubiera dicho…

La felicidad que tanto anhelo,

Por la cual tanto peleo,

Por la cual dio todo…

Terminaría en el siempre mismo final amargo.

Él podía tenerlo todo; Dinero, fama, sexo…

Todo.

El mundo podría estar en sus manos si él lo quisiese, ¡Él podía poseerlo todo!

…O casi todo.

Mas sin embargo, nada de eso podría llenar aquel gran vacío que tenía en su corazón…Un vacío tan profundo que ni todo el dinero del mundo podía llenar. Aquel vacío que lo hacía sentir la persona más miserable y triste de todo el mundo…Aquel vacío que hacía que las cosas ya no tuvieran sentido.

Aquel vacío de amor.

Aquel maldito sentimiento que lo enredo en ese mundo y lo obliga a vivir la misma desgracia por toda su maldita vida…Aquel mismo sentimiento que lo hace sentir vivo, que lo hace sentir como si realmente el mundo no fuera tan malo de lo que es…Aquel sentimiento que lo llena de alegría y esperanza.

Aquel sentimiento que lo hace sentir vivo, pero también lo mata.

Que egoísta.

El amor te hace egoísta e torpe…

Fueron tan incrédulos al ignorar las consecuencias que traería un amorío tan arriesgado como el de ellos, y fueron egoístas al solo ignorar el dolor que traían a los demás y a ellos propios solo por su amor.

¿Desde cuándo amar era un pecado?

El mismo cielo los había condenado a los dos, al probar la manzana prohibida llamada "amor". Los castigaron de la peor manera posible, y no mostrarían piedad hasta que el mismo acabara con lo que empezó hace ya tanto tiempo.

¿A eso se le llama amor?

Condenar a la persona a la que más ama por su mero capricho. Era injusto, tanto como para ella como para él.

Pero fueron tan ingenuos a seguir aquel sentimiento como una luciérnaga persigue la luz, que lo único que hace es matarte dolorosamente.

Ella era tan inocente, tan humilde y bondadosa como para ser condenada con uno de los peores castigos de todos. Y todo por culpa de él.

Todo por culpa de su maldito amor.

Solo tenía dos opciones, y ninguna de ellas tendría un final feliz.

En verdad que era egoísta.

.

.

.

Bajo las escaleras con la máxima precaución que pudo, evitando producir cualquier ruido que lo pudiera delatar su huida de casa de su tío. Todo lo que había comenzado como una inocente visita a casa de su tío se convirtió en algo más…Algo realmente inesperado y peligroso para él.

Y para ella.

Llevaba consigo una valija con toda su ropa y provisiones que necesitaría durante su improvisado viaje de última hora, en sus manos tenía ya listo su pasaporte y boleto de tren para mudarse lo más lejos de aquel país…O si era necesario de aquel continente.

Al llegar a la planta baja arrastro su maleta consigo hasta la puerta principal evitando tropezar y pisar las rechinantes maderas que sobresalían del suelo de caoba bien pulida.

Tomo de la perilla, indeciso, pensante, y sobre todo triste... No quería decir adiós, no otra vez. Empero, debía hacerlo si quería salvarle la vida…

Dolía dejar a la persona que más quieres…Pero dolería mas haberla matado con su sofocante amor, aferrándose a la ilusa esperanza que algún día su amor podría ser aceptado.

Solo la estaba matando; la ahorcaba cada vez que le decía "te amo", la apuñalaba cada vez que la abrazaba, y la ahogaba cada vez que la besaba. Estar con él era como cavar tu propia tumba. No podían, no debían, y no lo harían.

No esta vida.

Ella era fuego y el gasolina; Al juntarse solo traen caos y dolor. Pero en este caso, el seria el dolor que ella tendría que agonizar.

Tembloroso, movió ligeramente la perilla tratando de desechar al vacío del olvido la imagen viva y veraz de aquella mujer que había osado robarle el corazón, también el tenue recuerdo de su tan adictiva fragancia que envolvía sus fosas nasales para embriagarse con su dulce olor, y de su cálido tacto que era capaz de devolverlo a la vida con el mas mínimo toque…Todo sobre ella, debía olvidarlo. Por el propio bien de ambos.

Pero la verdad, le resultaba tan difícil olvidarse de algo tan esplendido como ella. Era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo, hacer algo así era como pedirle que olvidara como respirar.

-¿Arthur? ¿Qué estás haciendo a tan altas horas de la mañana?-Pregunto una suave y ronca voz femenina, mientras descendía de las escaleras seguida por el estruendoso chillido de estas.

Su sola proximidad le proporcionaba una sensación extraordinaria, como el calor que desprende un tronco cuando se resquebraja en la chimenea y va reduciéndose a cenizas. Lo sabía sin tener que voltearse: Ella estaba allí. Podía oler como su adictiva fragancia se hacía cada vez más fuerte conforme ella se acercaba.

Resbalo su mano por la perilla y volteo, dejándose deslumbrar por la belleza de la chica. Estaba apoyada contra el barandal de madera de las escaleras, vestida con un simple vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta los tobillos el cual hacían resaltar su pureza y bondad propia. Su pelo azabache se le había destrenzado, y su mirada miel era la misma que había esbozado tantas veces, pero sus mejillas parecían arder. ¿Estaba enojada? ¿Avergonzada? ¿O se debía a una fiebre? El anisaba preguntarle, pero ya no tenía tiempo eh aparte ya no podía preguntárselo. Era demasiado tarde para retroceder.

Paso la maleta tras sus piernas; tratando de ocultarle la verdad. No quería que fuera de esa forma, no quería ver su cara de decepción y tristeza cuando tuviera que partir, no quería verla agonizar por su culpa.

No otra vez.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto con voz áspera, mientras miraba con curiosidad la esbelta figura de la mujer descendiendo lentamente las escaleras. Capto la rudeza involuntaria en su propia voz y lamento que ella nunca fuera a comprender a que se debía.

-No…no podía dormir.-Balbuceo ella, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente.- Escuche ruidos en la planta baja y quise averiguar a qué se debía…-vacilo antes de acabar la frase y bajo su mirada hacia sus manos, nerviosa.- Entonces, ¿Es cierto que te vas? …-Pregunto cambiando drásticamente de tema.- ¿Aun después de todo lo que pasamos? -Añadió con voz de queda, aun sin querer levantar la mirada.

-Iba decírtelo…-Se interrumpió.

No debía mentir. Nunca había pretendido que ella conociera sus planes. Decírselo solo empeoraría las cosas, y ya había dejado que llegaran lejos pensando que esta ocasión sería diferente.

Pero se equivocaron.

Ella se acercó un poco más, esta vez mirando hacia la gastada valija.

-Supongo, que ya tienes todo listo para partir. ¿No es así?-Pregunto de nueva cuenta, tratando de ocultar todo su dolor.

El tono sorprendido de la pregunta le recordó que vivían en dos mundos diferentes separados por un gran abismo. Pese a todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos esas últimas semanas, ella aun no sabía por qué sentían una atracción mutua tan fuerte que era imposible ignorar.

Pobre chica inocente.

Marcharse era su mejor opción, era la más dolorosa pero era la mejor. Durante todo ese tiempo en el que se había hospedado temporalmente con su tío, desde el día en el que la conoció hasta el actual trato inútilmente de alejarse lo más posible de ella, pero era imposible porque cada vez que lo hacia ella volvía a insistir más fuertemente. Y el ya no lo podía contener; hablarle, mirarla, olerla, podrían delatar lo que el todo el tiempo aquel sentimiento que quiso evitar y olvidar.

Amor.

Él la amaba con todo su ser. La amaba más que su propia vida. Y admitirlo era demasiado arriesgado para los dos.

-Leche tibia con una cucharadita de melaza.-murmuro con un deje de tristeza.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto la chica un poco desconcertada por las palabras del rubio.

-Te ayudaran a dormir, es muy eficiente.-Le respondió este dándose la vuelta.

-¿Pero cómo lo sabes? ...Es justo el remedio que mi madre acostumbraba…-Balbuceo la chica levemente sorprendida.- Se supone que solo era un secreto de familia

-Lo se.-Le interrumpió este, sin siquiera molestarle en darle una explicación coherente.

Su asombro no le extraño, pero no le podía explicar cómo lo sabía, ni cuantas veces le dio ese brebaje cada vez que las sombras se acercaban a ellos, y como luego la había abrazado hasta sentir que dormía en sus brazos.

Cuando su mano le toco el hombro, sintió como una corriente subía por su columna y como su contacto contra su ropa le quemaba intensamente. Se torno hacia ella, levemente impresionado. Nunca antes la había tocado esta vida, y el primer contacto siempre lo dejaba sin aliento.

-Arthur…-Susurro la chica mientras bajaba la mirada.- ¿Realmente quieres irte? –Pregunto, con un gesto dolido.

-Si.-Respondió este cortante, manteniéndose al margen, tratando de no romperse.

-Entonces llévame contigo.-Le espeto, levantando la mirada llena de esperanza mientras tomaba con rudeza la solapa del saco negro del rubio.

Justo en ese instante ella se dio cuenta de que contenía la respiración y se arrepentía de lo que acababa de decir. Noto como la progresión de sus emociones se manifestaba en la arruga que se le formaba en los ojos: Iba a sentirse impulsiva, desconcertada y luego avergonzada de su propio atrevimiento. Siempre hacia lo mismo, y demasiadas veces el había cometido el error de consolarla.

-No.-Musito, porque recordaba…Siempre recordaba.- Mi tren zarpa esta noche.-Hizo una pequeña pausa, meditando con precaución sus siguientes palabras. Luego añadió:-Y si de verdad te importo te olvidaras de mí, ¿Entendido?

-¿Qué si me importas?-Repitió ella para sí.- Arthur yo…-Dijo a medias, enfocando su mirada miel contra los ojos del ándose con la mirada verde olivo del rubio.

-No lo digas.-Advirtió este, presintiendo lo que vendría. Su mirada se mantuvo firme y dura, pero la verdad no sabia por cuanto tiempo mas podría soportarlo. Se desboronaría ante aquellos ojos dorados, se derretiría ante aquel celestial tacto, y caería contra aquellos labios carmín que instaban con mucha fuerza el ser fundidos contra los suyos en un beso.

Había fallado.

-Tengo que hacerlo, Arthur ¡Ya no puedo ocultártelo! –Dijo ella, mientras posaba sus manos en su pecho, el cual se movía muy agitadamente.-…Yo te amo. Y de eso no tengo la menor duda, pero si tú te vas...

-Tu estarás a salvo y tendrás una mejor vida…-La interrumpió, mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior. Una parte de él quiso que ella recordara,…Aquellos momentos que ellos dos habían pasado en sus anteriores vidas. Que recordara el peligro que implica estar con él.

Un solo recuerdo para que viera la verdad bastaba.

-No,…-Murmuro ella mientras esta vez agarraba las manos del oji verde y las posaba en sus sonrojadas mejillas.- Sin ti mi vida no estaría completa.

¡Oh, cuanto deseaba ser ella y no saber qué era lo que vendría a continuación! O, al menos, ser más fuerte de lo que era y no dejarla avanzar un paso más. Si no la detenía, ella nunca aprendería y el pasado volvería a repetirse, torturándolos una y otra vez.

El simple tacto de sus manos contra sus calientes mejillas lo derritieron. Era una de las sensaciones más exquisitas en todo el mundo, era algo tan extraordinario que ni con palabras se podría describir…Cuan doloroso le resultaba que todo eso tendría que acabar. Pero ella le acariciaba los dedos con tal suavidad, que le resultaba imposible apartar sus manos.

Ella tenía razón. Siempre la tuvo. Sin ella su vida no era nada.

Sin ella ya no valía la pena vivir…

Se quedó hipnotizado por aquellos bellos ojos de color miel. Aquellos ojos que destellaban alegría y amor…Aquellos bellos ojos que lo tenían completamente loco.

Estaba cayendo.

Pero ya no lo podía evitar, su aterrizaje seria de lo más doloroso.

La chica acerco sus labios escarlata, lentamente…Hasta llegar al punto en el que sus labios rozaban a los del contrario. Podían percibir el aliento de cada uno, una deliciosa combinación entre menta y vainilla.

En ese momento su cuerpo ya no fue capaz de responder las órdenes de su cerebro, ignoraba por completo las advertencias de peligro que este le enviaba. Ya no había nada más en el mundo, ya no había peligro, ya no había preocupaciones, ya no había angustias...solo ellos dos.

En el momento en el que sus labios se fundieron, ya no hubo nada que hacer. El sabor a madreselva de su boca provoco en él una sensación de mareo. Cuanto más la estrechaba contra sí, más se revolvía su estómago por la emoción y la agonía de ese momento. Sus lenguas se tocaron y el fuego estallo entre ambos, refulgiendo con cada caricia, con cada nuevo descubrimiento. Aunque, nada de ello fuera nuevo para él,…Seguía siendo igual de emocionante y excitante que la primera vez que la beso.

Hace varias vidas.

La habitación tembló, y alrededor de ellos empezó a formarse un aura oscura.

Ella no advirtió nada, no se dio cuenta de nada, nada existía afuera de ese apasionado beso.

Solo él sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, él sabía que destino les tenía preparado, sabía que no podría hacer nada contra las sombras que interrumpirían su velada. Él lo sabía perfectamente, y aun así no podría hacer nada.

Las dichosas sombras empezaban a hacerse presentes, mientras se amontonaban una por una detrás de la espalda de la chica, sonriendo macabramente a lo que se aproximaba.

El beso empezó a perder fuerza, al igual que la chica ,que empezaba a perder color. Su agarre se hacía cada vez más débil, y el sonrojo que anteriormente poseía se hacía cada vez más notable.

Aquellos ojos miel que antes destellaban tanta alegría, ahora estaban carentes de ella y de cualquier rastro de vida. Ella no sabia exactamente que era lo que pasaba, solo sabia que era demasiado tarde. Su hora ya había llegado.

-No, por favor…No te vallas, no me dejes solo.-Le murmuraba el chico de ojos verdes mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la joven.- Perdóname,…Perdóname por todo….Quería protegerte, pero eh fracasado nuevamente…

-Arthur…-Dijo la chica con la respiración entrecortada.-…Te amo, ¿Me entiendes? –Decía con voz de queda, mientras lentamente se dejaba caer.-…En esta vida y en la siguiente. Te amo.-Dijo en su ultimo suspiro, dejándose caer muerta en los brazos del rubio.

Dolía,…

Dolía ver a tu amor morir.

Una y otra vez. Un ciclo de nunca acabar.

.

.

.

_Continuara..._


End file.
